Forgotten bonds
by hadesgate51
Summary: jaden finds himself back in his old home town with no memory's can jesse help him.   mpreg, yaoi, au. pairings in side as you read.
1. Chapter 1 act 1 scene 1

_**Daisy: yahoo how is everyone. My friends Sora and I started talking about fan fiction and she showed me a story she wrote and I just love it :3 so we're rewriting it together and posting it to my page.  
>Sora: hello please tell us if it's no good. I write scripts so it's in script format original but daisy wants me to try writing it as a story with her so if it's no good please warn us<br>Daisy: I hope no one minds I thought it was great in the original setup but I wanted to try betain' and Sora really needs to give regular story formal a try.  
>Now on with the story ^o^<br>Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act1 –scene 1

In the distant future the world no longer see's life as a good thing in this wilderness only the smart and powerful survive. "Come on guys, hurry we have to get you all out of here" a young man with light brown on the top of his head then the rest a darker shade whisper signaling a group of kids and a blonde girl over to him.

"What about you? "The blonde asked trying to get the little kids to stop trembling

"if you get hurt anymore Jesse will have my head." She snapped as quietly as she could

"so what? Alexis that's just sad he's worried about a boy like he's his girlfriend." Jaden answered back smirking "excuse me; don't think we all don't know that's damn well true." Alexis countered causing Jaden to glare at her with a small blush on his face before turning back to see it the field was clear.

Jaden frowned and crouched down more with two fingers in front of his mouth as two older men walked by in uniforms "there's too many guards. I'll distract them take that opportunity and run as fast as you can" he whispered a reassuring smile on his face.

"But what about you" a girl with long black hair asked tears falling from her eyes as she gripped Jaden's black shirt. "I'll be fine Blair, just do as I said and don't look back" was his response after getting her to release his shirt and he jumped over the concrete wall and stood tall in the clearing

"hey idiots did you miss something!" he yelled gaining the attention of all the guards

"Get back up!" One of the guard's screamed readying a gun. "not happening, grand mole! " Jaden mumbled grabbing a card from his back pocket and raised it in the air the card glowing before a small brown furred mole appeared beside him

"What's up Jay" Grand mole said a smirk on his face as their eyes meet.

"hurry he's using shadow magic" another guard howled

"crash that wall" Jaden ordered pointing to a wall on his left side before smirking as Grand mole took aim and in no time destroyed the wall.

"Return so I can ahhhahhhahh" Jaden yelped as he was hit in the arm with a bullet. Grand mole running over to his side and started baring his fangs

"Jaden!" was all Grand mole screamed as a bam was thrown at them the desk in Jaden's pocket glowing angrily as Grand mole disappeared "red-eyes!" Jaden called after a dragon appeared its black scales turning gray in the moon light; rocks flying as it grabbed Jaden and it's wings spreading wide as it take off "thanks" Jaden mumbled as soon as they were far enough away just before he passed out in red-eyes claws.

_**Daisy: so what you all think  
>Sora: where's red-eyes heading?<br>Daisy: you'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;)**_

_**Sora: please review **_


	2. Chapter 2 act 1 scene 2

_**Daisy: hi everyone here we go and I apologize if it's really short**_

_**Sora: it was short to begin with (giggle) but I hope everyone's liking it so far.**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act1 –scene 2

"Hey, Aster you think he's died that's a lot of blood" a young man that looked like a koala asked looking at the blood soaked sand under Jaden. "Chumley the kids still alive, I'll get Jesse so we can move him" aster called back as he ran off and grabbed a teal haired boy.

Jaden opened his eyes a little was he heard the noise _ah where… _he asked himself as his vision go burrier Jesse walked over, with widened eyes as he got sight of Jaden's brown hair "Jaden is that you?" Jesse asked as Jaden closed his eyes and passed out again " oy! Aster get the kit." He ordered picking up Jaden bridle style and started walking to a old looking jeep.

"Jesse we should head back." Chumley stated looking at Jesse as he wrapped a cloth around Jaden's arm.

"I agree" aster said walking over to the driver's side and turned on the car. But waited for Chumley and Jesse to climb in before taking off towards a small area that looked like a once great city.

_**Daisy: yahoo Jesse has Jaden**_

_**Sora: but what's with the destroyed city you may be asking **_

_**Daisy: you'll have to wait to find out.**_

_**Sora: Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3 act 1 scene 3

_**Daisy: (smiles big) welcome I hope its coming out good**_

_**Sora: I hope everyones enjoying, we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act1 –scene 3

_what's that noise?_ Jaden asked himself as the arguing continued.

"Come on Jesse what's with you?" Aster snapped crossing his arms and glared at the teal haired boy standing in the door way.

"if you want Jaden you'll have to go thought me!" Jesse snapped back even sending a glare back and smirking as aster's arms fell to his side "just keep at it." He mouthed his eyes saying just try let me show you who's better. A tall dark blue haired boy signed as his sight switched from the two younger males to a now stirring brunette.

"Give up Aster. Humans are not property" he said standing up taller "and look who's up"

Jesse turned relief clearly visible on his face as he ran over to stop Jaden from siting up

"Hey don't even think about it Jaden. Now Zane if you please. "

Zane grunted a smirk on his face before a small nodding motion came from him and he closed the door.

Jesse smiled sweetly as he sat down on the bed next to Jaden " are you still hurting anywhere?" he asked as he moved some stray hairs from Jaden's face.

Jaden stared up at Jesse before asking "who are you? Where am I?" Jesse paled as the words left jeans month and a look of shock planted its self on his face "no way Jaden it's me" Jesse said panicked as he grabbed Jaden's hand. The brunette siting up and pulling back his hands just to grip his head "whose Jaden?" he asked confused before shutting his eyes and yelping in pain "Jaden!" Jesse cried "let go of me" the brunette screamed trying to fight Jesse as he tried forcing Jaden to lay down again but with his hands gripping his head again.

"No way, he doesn't remember" Jesse said out loud as he ran his hand thought Jaden's hair in a calming motion.

_**Daisy: oh boy jaden has no memorryies **_

_**Sora: after what he's been though I don't blame him though**_

_**Daisy: hey they get to find out about that later hope you liked that **_

_**Sora: review please **_


	4. Chapter 4 act 2 scene 1

_**Daisy: Hi hope you're having fun**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act2 –scene 1

After a week of bed rest Jaden was able to move around but Jesse still made sure to keep an eye on him.

"Jaden I'm back, you still feeling okay" Jesse pestered as he walked thought the front door of his apartment. Jaden looked up from the picture he was drawing and smiled  
>"I feel fine, no worries" he answered shaking his head. Jesse walked over to Jaden and started rubbing the back of his neck<br>"well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me back to work" Jaden stared at Jesse before a small laugh escaped his lips  
>"sure fresh air might do me some good" Jaden answered putting down his sketch pad and grabbed the deck of cards sitting next to him. Jesse couldn't help smiling as the brunette put them in his pocket<p>

**Flask back**

"Jaden hurry up" a five year old Jesse called as he got farther ahead  
>"the sun will set before we even make it to the ruins at this rate" Jesse said pouting. Jaden frowned as he called back<p>

"I'm running as fast as I can, what you want me to do fly" Jesse smiled before frowning as he heard a cracking sound "wahh" Jesse screamed as the ground below his feet gave way  
>"Jesse! Are you okay?" Jaden screamed running as hard as he could them stopping at the hole "yeah but you got to see this" Jesse yelled back before Jaden jumped into the hole. The two boys looked around the room Jaden's face lighting up<br>"wow! I've only heard about this kind of place from my mom" Jesse raised an eye brow before asking "huh? What is this place?" Jaden smiled big as he raised his arms up like to said behold "it's a comic store" he cheered  
>" I wonder if they still have any of the cards my mom liked when she was younger"<br>Jaden asked looking at one of the glass cases hopeful  
>"this place is hundreds of years old your mom's ancient" Jesse said before flinching as Jaden glared at him " you know my family's secret that was uncalled for" Jaden screeched pissed Jesse panicked "sorry I'll help you look for the cards" he pleaded trying to get Jaden to calm down. Jaden nodded okay as Jesse walked behind the counter "but I doubt they…"jesses stopped mid-sentence and slapped a hand over his face "I take it back I think I found them" he said pulling out a box and opened it to reviling many packs of duel monster's cards. Jaden smiled big as he ran up beside Jesse and opened one "yahoo there better then I imagined"<br>Jaden cheered "what it say you mom taught you how to read ancient right" Jesse asked before backing up as Jaden glared at him again "fine, dar-k ma-gic-ian, dark magician haha" Jaden gloated before the card started to glow in his hand. A tall man with dark brown hair and purple armor appeared and bowed before speaking "are you the one that summoned me" Jesse jumped back "that thing is talking" he howled causing dark magician to scowl at him

"I'm not a thing you rude child" Jaden smiled big before lacking on to dark magicians arm

"your way cooler then what mom said" Jaden said causing dark magician to smile and rub his head "thank you, how my I help" he said "can you take us back up" " how can you be so calm, wait scratch that I can guess" Jesse said looking at Jaden fondly  
>"I'm keeping all of then so don't forget the box" Jaden said smiling as Jesse grabbed the box of cards "suit yourself" he said as Jaden let go of dark magician to hug him "thanks Jesse"<p>

**End of flask back**

"What's with the face" Jaden asked causing Jesse to snap back from his memories.

"nothing, just happy nothing's changed" he said causing Jaden to look at him confused  
>"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but let's go before I change my mind" Jaden said walking towards the apartment door.<p>

_**Daisy: ah how cute**_

_**Sora: I wonder what Jesse's job is?**_

_**Daisy: you'll have to stay toned to find out. So please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5 act 2 scene 2

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act2 –scene 2

After leaving the apartment Jesse lead Jaden to some buildings "so what you think" he asked. Jaden looked around at the buildings as Jesse carried on "exuviating ruins is amazing" Jaden stopped walking as he started to hear kids laughing before grabbing his head  
>"Jaden! Are you okay? Should I take you home" Jesse asked worry lacing his voice as he pulled Jaden in to a hug.<p>

"hey lover boy get back to work" a brown haired man chimed in as he sat next to Zane a big grin on his face as Jesse glared at him "Atticus he still has 30 minutes before he has to get back to work" Zane stated glaring at Atticus. "hey Atticus is Aster still pissed" "not after a good scolding" Atticus said just to join Jesse in laughing their butts off "nice catch don't have to many pretty girls around here" Atticus said his words laced with sarcasm, but Jaden still glared at him like he was the devil "I'm a boy moron" Jaden snapped Zane joining him in glaring at the other brunette "I agree you are a moron" Atticus looked up at Zane with puppy eyes "huh? But Aster said that a hot honey came to town" Atticus defended completely serious before flinching as Jesse started to crack his knuckles  
>"really well tell him I've waited ten years only the gods can take Jaden from me" Jaden started before throwing a glare at Jesse "excuse me I've only know you a week! I don't even know what my real name is! Your completely nut" he screamed "Jaden"<p>

**Flash back**

A ten year old Jaden stood in front of a ten year old Jesse his face red as a rose well ranting  
>"you idiot I'm a guy you can't like me" Jesse signed before grabbing Jaden's hands<br>"why not? If you could marry me I'd ask you here and now" Jaden turned even redder before looking at the ground "what about your parents and everyone else" "screw them I only need you" Jesse said moving his hand to cup Jaden's cheek before planting a chaste kiss to his lips. Jaden flushed even darker if possible before breaking free and backing up his hands flying to his mouth  
>"I love you and nothing's going to get in my way of proving it" Jesse stated standing tall and proud<br>"me too" Jaden whispered just loud enough for Jesse to hear before he ran off leaving a in shock Jesse "come back here in a week I'll have a surprise for you" Jesse yelled at Jaden's receding back. '_Idiot' _Jaden thought as he left

**End of flash back**

Jesse tuned back in just as Jaden turned around and started to run away; Jesse signed before running a hand thought his hair "worry Jesse I guess he still has no memories" Atticus asked walking over to the teal haired young man "well in my greatest nightmares I didn't see this coming"

_**Daisy: poor Jesse**_

_**Sora: well being in love with someone with no memories is hard. You have to get them to fall for you all over again. Please review**_


	6. Chapter 6 act 2 scene 3

_**Daisy: (giggle) just a warning there is a yaoi in this scene so be warned**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act2 –scene 3

Jaden continued running until he found an ally way and walked in to it panting  
>"what the hell! Why can't I remember" Jaden asked himself before lining against the wall behind him "wh-y c-an-'t I…"he started before passing out<p>

**Flash back (but a little different)**

Jaden looked around before he heard someone talking  
>"Jaden remember I told you I'd have a surprise for you" a ten year old Jesse said his arms wrapped around a blushing Jaden as the brunette nodded. Jaden frowned as he watched the two young boys walk in to an abandoned building "this is just weird" he stated as the scene change to inside the building "what the hell" Jaden exclaimed as he tried to turn around when the teal hair boy pulled the brunette in to a passionate kiss "no you don't you need to remember this" a voice said chuckling Jaden frowned before he was forced to watch.<p>

_(Yaoi start here thought I'd give a warning so you could skip)_

Jesse chuckled as Jaden started to melt in to the kiss "I hope you don't mind but I have more than kissing you senseless planed" Jesse whispered as he pushed Jaden down onto a blanked. the brunette not panicking in till he felt his shirt being removed "jes-se wh-at a-re y-o-u do-ing ahh" Jaden stuttered as Jesse leaned down and started sucking his neck "ah!" Jaden moaned before trying to struggle  
>" Jesse please before you go farther I have to tell you something" Jesse smirked as he unzipped Jaden's pants " I already know your leaving soon" he said before slipping his hand into Jaden's boxers and started stroking his length. Jaden back arched at the contact, what he needed to say completely lost as Jesse continued "I wonder how you taste" Jesse asked out loud as he removed Jaden's pants and boxers completely them licked the side of Jaden's length slowly causing the brunette to gasp before moaning loudly as Jesse warm mouth swallowed him whole "Jesse!" Jaden moaned as Jesse continued before sneaking a finger into Jaden. Jaden yelped as he felt the unexpected pain as Jesse prematurely added the second digit. Jesse sucked harder after hearing Jaden whimper them started thrusting his fingers around before hearing Jaden give a pleasured scream '<em>bongo'<em> Jesse hummed as he added the third and last finger and hit Jaden's sweet spot died on causing him to climax. "did that feel good" Jesse asked reaching down and unzipping his pants "it probably would have helped if I used this earlier though" Jesse rambled as he grabbed a small bottle after removing his clothing Jaden looked at him with clouded eye before they snapped wide open "hu-rt" Jaden chocked out as Jesse started to enter him slowly "sorry relax okay" he whispered as he started to suck and kiss Jaden's neck. Jaden whimpered as tears ran down his face Jesse smiled reassuringly once he was fully sheathed inside his beloved  
>"it's okay Jaden I won't move" he cooed rubbing Jaden's hips as the brunette started to stop crying<br>"ah" Jaden moaned trying to get the pain in his lower back to disappear, once it was gone he moved his hips a little before moaning because he accidently moved so Jesse rubbed up against his sweet spot. Jesse smirked before slowly pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in gentle every time rubbing up against Jaden's sweet spot causing Jaden to throw his head back and moan loudly Jesse smiled as Jaden clamped down on his causing him to release inside the unsuspecting male and just as he did Jaden screamed in pure pleasure as well.

_(yaoi over)_

As they came down from their high Jesse pulled out of Jaden.  
>"sorry I didn't want to let it out in side you" Jesse said kissing Jaden's forehead "It hurts still" Jaden whimpered as he moved his legs "I'm so sorry let me clean you up okay" Jesse pleaded grabbing a bag he had hidden and started to wipe Jaden down "I smell blood" Jaden panted out as Jesse started to wipe his legs off "sorry I didn't want you to get hurt" Jesse said sadly as he saw the blood<br>"it's okay but I don't think it's a good idea for me to go home like this" Jaden said a small smile on his face "Jaden" Jesse whispered as he kissed the brunette on the forehead again "I love you" Jaden hummed before falling asleep. Jaden looked at the two preteens and frowned  
>"so mister voice what is this have to do with me" Jaden asked before yelping in pain "now you get it" the voice asked a hint of anger in it. Jaden's eyes went wide in realization. "oh crap"<p>

_**Daisy: yay they love each other so much**_

_**Sora: douse anyone else hear that  
>Daisy: they'll have to check out the next chapter to know what you're talking about.<strong>_

_**Both: So please review**_


	7. Chapter 7 act 2 scene 4

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act2 –scene 4

Jaden finale stirred as he heard screaming and cries for help. "Syrus get out of there" Zane scream well a short boy with aqua green hair struggled to get his foot unstuck "I can't" he yelled back starting to panic "Zane we have to get him out of there … Jaden!" Jesse exclaimed watching as Jaden ran over to Syrus "watch out" Atticus screamed in pure terror as a pieces of the building behind the two began to fall. Jaden stopped right in front of Syrus glaring as the pieces continued falling "_what can I do"'_ he pleaded in his mind before getting a screamed at by the pissed off voice '_use red-eye's you moron'_.  
>"What every you say" Jaden said jokingly causing Syrus to raise and eye brow "Syrus" "Jaden" Jaden took a deep breath before opening his mouth "Red-eye's!" Jaden's back pocket started to glow before a giant black scaled dragon with crimson red eyes blasted the building away. Red-eye lowered his head and started nuzzling Jaden and purring "what is that thing" Atticus asked as Jesse released the breathe he was holding and started smiling "thank the gods" Zane and Atticus switched their attention to the teal haired boy next to them "you know?" Zane asked his words laced with malice "yeah, why?" Jesse asked completely confused "chimaera" Syrus screamed a look of terror on his face. Jaden frowned<p>

"_hey voice is that what I am" _the voice chuckled_ 'that's what stupid humans like to call us' _ Jaden frowned even more after red-eye's returned to his card before walking over to the smaller man and started to see what he could do. "stay away from him" Zane howled as Jaden bend down  
>"Jaden's not going to hurt him Zane" Jesse defended "say you "Atticus snapped getting in to Jesse's face "why did you help" Syrus squeaked as Jaden dug at the ground around his foot<br>"I didn't want to hear anyone crying" Jaden mumbled a single tear falling from his left eye  
>" I can't get you out alone you mind if I ask one of my friends for help" Jaden asked Syrus a sad smile on his face. Syrus looked at the brunette confused before nodding okay. Jaden jumped as a clawed paw rested its self on his shoulder "chill Jaden it's just me" grand mole cried complete hurt by his friends reaction "sorry, can you get his foot out" grand mole nodded before looking up as there heard screams "get away from him" Zane snapped again struggling to get closer as jesses restrained him<p>

" Zane calm down" Jesse ordered well grand mole started sniffing around Syrus foot  
>"Jaden I need you to pull when I say to okay" Jaden nodded before standing up and placing his hands out in front of Syrus the younger male taking them and joined Jaden standing "hand off freak" Zane snapped glaring. grand mole had had enough with that look and bared his claws at Syrus leg ready to slice it off "keep it up and I'll kill you and him" Jaden growled and punched grand mole right in the head "say that one more time and I'll get someone else to help and tear up you card" Jaden roared his eyes changed from chocolate brown to yellow. Grand mole flinched before bowing his head "sorry" everyone stared in shock as grand mole got to work digging and in no time Syrus was out<p>

"thank you" Syrus cried squeezing grand mole tight "c-an-'t br-eath" grand mole chocked out causing Syrus to release him. "what'd I tell you" Jesse boasted as grand mole disappeared "fine" Zane growled grabbing Syrus and pulling him close "brother let go" Syrus protested before everyone looked up to a pale Jaden "Jaden you okay" Jesse asked lacing his arms around the brunettes waist as his hands moved to his head '_let go mommy'_ he heard a child giggle "oy, Jaden" Jesse called again this time getting his attention "huh?" Jaden asked before realizing their positions and flushing red. Jesse smirked  
>"you remembered something didn't you" he cooed before planting a kiss on Jaden's neck<p>

"no, this is just embarrassing" Jaden defended "hey this is nothing compared to ten years ago" Jaden struggled harder as he remembered the scene he was shown "what have you two already did it" Atticus asked joking before his face fell as Jaden looked at the ground in shame and humiliation.

_**Sora: what you all think**_

_**Daisy: yahoo things are getting good**_

_**Both: Please review **_


	8. Chapter 8 act 2 scene 5

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act2 –scene 5

"no way" Jesse chimed in a smirk on his face after seeing Jaden's reaction to the question "well then, want to go home and see if it's just as good" Jesse asked kissing Jaden's neck making him squeak. Zane chuckled as Atticus whistled "so I'm guessing you two are the same age so… you did it at ten!" Atticus yelled causing Zane and Syrus to look at the brunette with pity. "Let go" Jaden mumbled never looking up in till be felt Jesse's arms leave his waist "kur kur ku" a small brown fur ball growled attacking Jesse's face "winged Kuriboh!" Jesse yelled finale getting the monster to retreat back to Jaden  
>"hey don't look at me I didn't summon him" Jaden defended as winged Kuriboh lashed at Jesse again<br>" we still hold a grudge I see" Atticus and Zane stared on in confusion well Syrus walked over to Jaden "so they can do that on their own huh?" he asked Jaden looked down and rubbed the back of his neck  
>"I don't know" Syrus raised an eye brow before trying to help Jaden sit down "you okay?" Syrus asked as Jaden started to pass out "Jaden" Jesse called running up and grabbing the brunette as his eyes closed and his body went limp. "Will he be okay" Zane asked walking over to the three<br>"yeah he's probably just over whelmed" Jesse said sifting Jaden so he could carry him bridle style

"so can other chimaera's do that" Zane asked eyeing the fur ball as it flew over to Jaden's pocket and disappeared. "Jaden's mom told us only her and him could" Jesse said starting to remember the event

**Flash back**

A five year old Jaden and Jesse started running up to an old house a tall skinny woman with light brown hair standing on the porch smiling as the two boys came in to sight "mommy we found some" Jaden cheered Jesse smiling as the women grinned "aunty Luna look" Jesse cheered right along with Jaden as they handed the cards to the woman "oh what do we have here" she asked sweetly  
>"can you bring them to life too" Jesse asked a look of panic placing its self on Luna's face<br>"excuse me Jesse" she asked as Jaden looked at his mother worried  
>"I summoned a monster can you mommy" Jaden asked Luna looked at him before smiling "show me" she asked kneeling down Jaden smiled before nodding<br>"winged Kuriboh" Jaden giggled the card started glowing and out popped the brown fur ball before it shock its wings and started flying around and attacked Jesse "hey fur ball back off" Jesse growled getting scratched Luna smiled before grabbing the small creature "kuku kurk ur kru kure" it fused trying to attack Jesse again "calm little one Jaden's in no danger" she cooed before forcing winged Kuriboh back in to his card "are you okay Jesse" Jaden cried helping Jesse up from where he had fallen " that little" Jesse growled flinching as he touched his cheek "well I see the little one knows something I do not" Luna said smirking as Jesse blushed and turned away "what you mean mom" Jaden asked looking confused "he said I'll be watching hands off" "huh?" Jaden asked before turning to jesse after smelling blood "Jesse you bleeding" the small brunette cried forcing Jesse to turn a trail of blood running from the claw marks on his cheeks "let me help, sunny pixie" Luna said holding up a card a small girl with fairy wings and pink hair appearing and smiled at them "how may I help" "so cute" Jesse mused staring at the pixie as she smiled bigger "why thanks you" she giggled " can you heal Jesse's wounds" Luna asked sunny pixie nodded before kicking Jesse on the cheek healing the wounds. Jaden glared as she moved to Jesse's other cheek and kissed it "thanks" Jesse said before looking at a boiling Jaden "huh?" he asked as Luna started laughing and sunny pixie disappeared

"Jaden don't tell you sister okay" Luna ordered causing the boiling brunette to look at her confused  
>"she can't summon monsters so it will hurt her pride if she finds out" Luna finished a sad smile on her face but it was enough for both boys to nodded yes in understanding<p>

**End of flash back **

Jesse signed as he looked at the brunette in his arms "I think it's a good idea to call it a day" Zane stated grabbing Syrus and Atticus and started heading home. Jesse doing the same with Jaden safely in his arms

_**Daisy: what you all thing**_

_**Sora: are we being confusing **_

_**Daisy: please review**_


	9. Chapter 9 act 3 scene 1

_**Daisy: boo this chapters going to be confusing sorry**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act3 –scene 1

on the out skirts of the ruin city "Blair slow down" Alexis called after the ten year old as she looked around "but what about mommy" she whined spotting the city "Jaden's fine he's one tough boy" Alexis stated finale catching up to Blair "but I'm worried" Blair sobbed running into the city  
>"Blair hold up If he's here he's with your father there's no way he wouldn't be" Alexis said causing Blair to stop and turned around her eyes sparkling "I get to meet daddy" she squealed jumping up and down Alexis signed as they started walking again "yes you do" Blair smiled big as she started asking questions "so what douse he look like" Blair pestered for the fifth time Alexis signed again and fixed her black knee length dress before reaching in to a hip bag and pulling out a locket<br>"here see this boy next to you mother" Alexis asked a picture of two young boys one with two shades of brown and the other with teal hair and sea foam green eyes smiling big "that's him" she chimed jumping up "I can't wait to meet him" she continued as they walked thought the city before Alexis stopped and had to ask for directions "excuse me" she started as three guys past by "yes" Zane answered puzzled as he looked at the two girls "I'm looking for Jesse Anderson by any chance do you know where he lives'" Alexis asked before frowning as the three boys raised an eye brow  
>"yes, I'm Zane this is my brother Syrus and , are friend Atticus" Alexis gave a small wave<br>" I'm Alexis, and this is Blair" she said as Blair peeked out from behind her  
>"we can show you" Syrus said smiling big "thank you very much" Alexis said sweetly causing Atticus to look at her weird "have I met you somewhere before" Atticus asked causing Zane to grit his teeth<br>"I don't think so I haven't been here since before Blair was born" Alexis answered patting Blair's head "that's weird" Atticus said before signing "aunty Alexis where's mommy" Blair whispered Alexis smiled before looking at her "we're going to find out as soon as we get to Jesse" the three boys looked at the blonde confused "before we lead you to him, do you mind telling us how you know him" Zane asked Alexis smiled "my half-brother and I grow up with him but ten years ago we moved away "  
>" them is she you sister" Syrus asked waving a hello to Blair "no, she's my niece" Alexis said rubbing her hand thought Blair's dark blue hair.<p>

"Okay, this way" Zane said walking back the way they came. "Thank you"

_**Sora: what do you think of this little plot twist**_

_**Daisy: and I've compared pictures Blair and she can most defiantly pass for Jaden's and Jesse's daughter. **_

_**Both: Tell us what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 10 act 3 scene 2

_**Daisy: boo this chapters going to be confusing sorry**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act3 –scene 2

Jesse couldn't help smiling after placing Jaden in his bed. But who wouldn't when such a cutie refuse to let go of your shirt and you have to lie down with them. Jesse was in heaven until there was knocking at his door which in turn woke the young man's sleeping beauty "coming" Jesse said signing as Jaden sat up fast confused and embarrassed "oy, Jesse hurry it up" Zane snapped "what is …Alexis!" Jesse pretty much screamed at the sight of the blonde  
>"hello is Jaden here" she asked Jesse not even getting a chance to answered as Blair spotted the brunette and launched thought the door "mommy!" Jaden stared on confused after the two of them landed on the floor Jesse standing in the door way ready to raise hell, and Alexis laughing her butt off as she pushed everyone inside "mommy?" Jesse asked Alexis a death glare on his face "oh shove it, she's yours" Alexis scolded not willing to take shit from the teal haired man. Jesse stared at the two on the floor his mouth moving like a fish as the three other boys moved to the side in shock staring at Jaden "um, who are you" Jaden asked Jesse's hand meeting with his face "don't he has no memory's" Jesse answered the glare and sob that were hear after the words left Jaden's mouth "I… can… fix.. that" Blair sniffed placing her hand on Jaden's head his eyes going wide before a motherly smile broke out on his face "oh, Blair I'm so sorry" Jaden cried giving Blair a big hug "well now that we know you have you memory's explain" Zane said causing Jaden to blush and rub the back of his neck nervously<p>

_flash back (just easier to write it this was plus explains more)_

It was the day that Jaden and his family was moving a unhappy Jesse standing on their front borsch "Jaden are you okay" Jesse asked as Jaden walked out carrying a small bag and looked ready to throw up "I'm fine really" he said kissing Jesse on the cheek "I have something for you" Jesse chimed in an old locked in his hand "it has a picture of all of us" Jesse said putting it around Jaden's neck "thanks" Jaden said kissing Jesse on the lips before hearing awe's in the back ground causing them to separate "don't stop on our account" Luna giggled as the two boys blushed. "well sweetie we'll see you around okay" Luna sang hugging Jesse before Alexis jumped him smiling "I'll protect brother for you" she cheered causing Jesse to smile  
>"you better or I'll give you hell" Jesse said half joking "bye" they said as they headed out.<p>

A month later Luna scowled at Jaden as he clutched his stomach throwing up

"Jaden, you two I ota" she started but dropped the angry thoughts when Jaden whimpered and helped the brunette back in to his bed "sorry" Jaden whimpered again tears in his eye's  
>"it okay baby, we'll get you thought the next two month then it will be over" she cooed rubbing soothing circles in Jaden's back "I thought pregnancies lasted nine months "Jaden asked softly starting to feel a little better<br>"that's for humans baby not chimaera's we only have three months to deal with it" Luna said getting up and getting a wet towel "its Jesse's right" she asked causing Jaden to sit up fast and his morning sickness to come back full force  
>" it's okay" Luna soothed after returning back to the smaller brunette. As the weeks went by Jaden's stomach got bigger and Alexis started to spend more time at home<br>" so what you going to name um" she asked pushing a stand of blonde hair behind her ear  
>"if it's a girl Blair and if it's a boy John maybe" Jaden said rubbing his baby bump before flinching "you okay" Alexis asked worry clouding her eye "that didn't feel like a kick" Jaden moaned Alexis paling before screaming for their mom<p>

"Jaden you okay" the older women asked feeling Jaden's stomach  
>"Jaden let's get you to bed okay" she said nodding to Alexis to be ready. Eleven hours later Jaden was out cold Alexis holding a small dark blue haired girl well there mother fixed him up.<p>

"hi Blair, I'm your aunty" she cooed rubbing a finger against Blair's round cheeks  
>"Blair huh? Wasn't that Jesse's baby sisters name before she died three years ago" Luna asked after cleaning up the blood on her hands.<br>"yeah Jaden even picked a boy's name after Jesse's twin that died as they were born" Alexis said shushing a fusing Blair "well she much be hungry" Luna said as Alexis walked over to Jaden as the brunette opened his eyes tiredly "you have to feed her you know" Alexis said jokingly as Jaden reached for the small bundle "well how do I do that" he asked siting up against his bed's head board "just like a women" Luna giggled causing Jaden to pale  
>"why you think I put you it that rode" Luna said in a just get it over with way. Jaden frowned as he pulled a sleeve down and watch his little girl feed happily "this feels weird" he said smiling Alexis rolled her eyes before getting up and grabbed a small towel "here" she said handing it to Jaden once Blair was finished "thanks, so I guess we're going to have to move again aren't we" Jaden said looking up worried<br>" it okay we don't have to this town thinks that I have a nine month pregnant daughter and that her husband died in a cave in so no worries"  
>Jaden looked up at his mom before looking over to a mirror in the corner of the room<br>" I do look like a girl don't I" he asked frowning "a little" Alexis joked tossing him a card  
>"what am I suppose to do with this" Jaden asked frowning at the name elemental hero burstinatrix "I'm not summoning her" he protested as Alexis frowned<br>" fine, I can active spells and traps so I'll place them around the house then" she snapped walking over and kissing Blair on the head before leaving.

Everything was peaceful for a good six years in till Blair accidentally eased one of the kids in their towns memory's plus send a group of girls after him. That's when the factory was send for, the factory is a group of scientist that have passed down there knowledge from generation to generation they were even the one that turned Luna in to a chimaera. They are beyond evil. When they got the news about Blair they wasted no time in going after Luna, Alexis, and Jaden too. Luna destroyed half there lab before being confined in solitude and Blair was thrown in with some kids that were also born from chimaera mothers. But they were left alone after the scientist found out that Alexis wasted the one that gave birth to Blair and Jaden became there new favorite toy before they all escaped minis some of the older chimaera's that they couldn't reach.

**End of flash back**

Blair clutched Jaden's arm as Jaden started to look ready to throw up Jesse jumping to his side and pulling him in to a hug as fast as he could "human's created the first yet they want us died" Jaden cried in Jesse arm as Blair wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to us her powers to calm him. "Jaden it okay" Alexis said smiling sadly as the three other boys looked ready to murder someone "you guys okay" Alexis asked sensing the hostility that started to roll off Atticus " my baby sisters mom disappeared with her after a group claimed that a chimaera was in are town, my own father was killed for standing up for them, even trying to help a couple that had done so much for that same town that were chimaera's it's not right for that to happen" Atticus snapped standing up an pulled out a walky talky  
>"hey do you think you can lead me and some friend to this factory hide out" Atticus asked Jaden and Alexis looked away along with Blair "you'll died if you try" Jaden stated bluntly<br>"then how about we get this whole city involved" Jesse chimed in a light bulb going off in his head. "How" Jaden asked confused as Jesse smirked

_**Sora: Jesse's got an evil plan brewing**_

_**Daisy: but to find out what it is you'll have to wait**_

_**So please review**_


	11. Chapter 11 act 3 scene 3

_**Daisy: boo this chapters going to be confusing sorry**_

_**Sora: yeah and sorry it's been so long**_

_**Sora: we don't own yugioh gx or the original.**_

_Thought_

Forgotten bonds

Act3 –scene 3

The room fell silent as Jesse's smirk grow. "Jesse I don't get what you're saying" Alexis stated getting a joined agreed nod form everyone but Jesse and Blair. Blair smiled before releasing Jaden's arm "daddy I like that idea" Jesse flushed as Blair glomped him before smiling big  
>"I want to help too" she cheered as Jaden stared "well don't leave us in the dark" Atticus pouted and Zane glaring as the farther daughter pair started laughing to them self<br>"Jaden you still have time wizard right" Jaden nodded before realization hit  
>"no way if the spinner don't land right I'll lose time myself"<br>Jesse looked at the brunette with pity "sorry forgot that part"  
>"will someone explain" Syrus screamed hands clutching his hair<p>

"Jaden has a card called time wizard when the spinner is spun if it lands on a skull the owner lose one handed years of their life lucky chimaeras can live for over six centers but our body's age one year along with us becoming powerless for four months" Alexis explained glaring at Jesse like he should know better than to suggest what he did.

"so he can turn the ruins in to new buildings" "no, more like he could return them and everything but the dead people to the way it was at its prime" Jesse corrected pulling Jaden in to his lap. "Well do you think you can protect me if it fails I only get one try per month and if I fail it'll be four months before we can try again" Jaden mumbled as Jesse nuzzled his neck.

"oy lover boy how are we going to get everyone to agree to this the old bald guy easy but Crowler no way will he say yes" Zane said looking the teal haired young man in the eyes.  
>"Leave that to me" Jesse said mischief in his eyes<br>"now that that's done Atticus can Alexis stay with you and Zane"  
>everyone stared at Jesse after the words left his mouth.<p>

"Well we still own our old house we can just go there" Jaden said eyeing Jesse with confusion as to why he said Alexis but not Blair and himself  
>"no you and Blair are staying here I want to get to know my little girl"<br>Blair couldn't help grinning before planning herself in Jaden's lap.

"fine I'll head to our old house you guys want to come with its not too far" Alexis said standing up before heading to the apartment door "have fun" Syrus said before they all left. 

_**Sora: sorry it's confusing**_

_**Daisy: Sora calm down it's not that bad well maybe we should get the readers opion so if you all don't mind **_

_**Both: please review**_


End file.
